El sueño de una noche de verano
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Kyoko y Ren se han embarcado en la adaptación de una de las comedias románticas más famosas de William Shakespeare, donde tendrán que enfrentar más de un problema. Este Fic, es parte de Los Retos a la carta de la Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 7: Clichés de películas: n 5: "Los padres se oponen a su amor"
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fic, es parte de Los Retos a la carta de la Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 7: Clichés de películas: n°5: "Los padres se oponen a su amor"**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

El director Shinka Seishi nuevamente se reunía frente a frente a Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren, esta vez ambos debían participar en la adaptación de la célebre obra del británico William Shakespeare "Sueño de una noche de Verano".

Esta sería la primera vez desde que debutó como actriz hace ya un año, donde compartiría escena con su mejor amiga Kotonami Kanae y el actor número uno de Japón y fuente de sus afectos; Tsuruga Ren.

Para Kyoko el compartir escena con su mejor amiga y su sempai la llenaba de emoción, pero su papel no sería nada en comparación a los representados con anterioridad, esta vez, no sería la ojousama llena de rencor como lo fue Mio, o la despiadada colegiala Natsu, tampoco sería como la siempre inamovible Setsu, su papel esta vez sería la de una joven llamada Hermia, que huye durante la noche con el amor de su vida, Lisandro; ya que su padre no estaba de acuerdo a la unión de ambos, por lo que la obligaría a casarse con quien él habían escogido, Demetrio.

Lisandro su coestrella y amor en la ficción, para colmo de males, sería interpretado por Tsuruga Ren, su amor en la vida real, mientras que Demetrio, sería interpretado por Kijima Hideito. Oberón el Rey de las hadas estaría representado por uno de los actores más cotizados de Japón, después de Tsuruga Ren, Murasame Taira y Puck el travieso duendesillo que robó la flor que provocaba que al despertar te enamorases de quien vieras primero, sería interpretado por la estrella Visual Key del momento Fuwa Sho.

Esta, sería la primera vez que ambos, Kyoko y Ren, donde compartirían tablas con Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori, Kanae interpretaría a Titania, la reina de las Hadas, mientras que Chiori, sería Helena, la joven eterna enamorada de Demetrio.

Momose Itsumi interpretaría a Hipólita, la esposa de Teseo quien celebraba bodas el día en que transcurre la historia.

Como querían que esta película fuera un éxito de ventas pidieron la actuación especial, del afamado actor Hizuri Kuu, quien interpretaría al padre de Hermia, Egeo. Lamentablemente no se encontraría el día de la lectura, por estar terminando una película en Hollywood, en ese momento, pero ya había firmado el contrato, donde participaría del proyecto.

Además de ellos, se encontraba otro gran grupo de actores que formaban parte del reparto, muchos de ellos habían actuado en Dark Moon y en varios dramas junto a los demás actores y actrices, entre ellos Uesugi Hiou, quien tendría el papel de uno de los actores que iría al bosque a practicar; Píramo, al cual Oberón convierte en burro y provoca que Titania se enamore de él.

Todos los actores se encontraban frente al director, quien se hallaba más que emocionado al poder trabajar con Kyoko como había esperado hace ya bastante tiempo.

―Creo que solo falta una persona, para que podamos leer el guión― dijo el director.

―Si esa persona es así de impuntual, creo que no es confiable para este trabajo, él no es actor después de todo.― se apresuró en decir Murasame.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la persona que faltaba entró a la sala de reuniones y dijo:

―Siento la demora―dando una leve reverencia.

―Fuwa-kun, siéntate junto a Amamiya-san por favor.

Sho tomó lugar junto a Chiori, percatándose que Kyoko se encontraba sentada junto a quien él reconoció como la "mejor amiga" de la chica y Tsuruga Ren, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Aki Shoko se sentó junto a Yashiro Yukihito y los otros mánager, incluida la mánager de Kyoko, al lado del director, mientras revisaban los scripts y los guiones.

La revisión del guión habría terminado con normalidad, si Sho no hubiera notado la última escena de Kyoko y Ren. Shoko-san se dio cuenta del cambio en su representado, como también de las provocaciones inaudibles que le enviaba Tsuruga Ren al ver la cara descompuesta del cantante, como queriendo decir: "Con que ya lo leíste."

Kyoko entre tanto ignoraba por completo a Sho, solo prestando atención a lo que sus amigas le decían o a lo que su sempai le acotaba, estaba más preocupada de la cercanía del aliento de Tsuruga Ren, cada vez que se acercaba a ella para acotar algo del guión y a la proximidad de su cuerpo, que a las ridículas caras que hiciera quien fue su amigo de la infancia.

Cuando terminaron de revisar el guión eran cerca de las 9 de la noche. Yashiro y la mánager de Kyoko se acercaron donde se encontraban sus representados y las otras ex integrantes de la sección Love me.

―Buen trabajo― dijo el mánager de anteojos al grupo.―Ya no tienes nada más por hoy Ren, yo cogeré un taxi y tú ve a descansar, no has comido nada, así que por favor aliméntate.― dijo el mánager con claras segundas intenciones al pronunciar la última frase.

―Tsuruga-san― dijo Kyoko, sus pequeños demonios, comenzaron a salir poco a poco.―¿Es cierto lo que dice Yashiro-san?

Ren haciéndose el desentendido le espetó: ―No es cierto, por supuesto que comí.

―Apuesto a que fueron onigiris y bebidas energéticas.

Kanae y Chiori estaban acostumbradas a los regaños de Kyoko hacia Ren por sus pésimos hábitos alimenticios, los otros actores habían escuchados rumores acerca de la cercanía que tenían Tsuruga Ren y la estrella ascendente Kyoko-san, quienes lo tomaron como "normal" por tratarse de actores de la misma compañía, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ver la cercanía entre los actores de LME era Sho.

―Entonces por qué no vamos a cenar todos juntos― dijo Ren queriendo zafarse del problema en el que Yashiro lo había metido, una cosa era querer pasar tiempo a solas con Kyoko y otra era enfrentarse cara a cara con sus regaños.

Kanae y Chiori se disculparon, diciendo que tenían "cosas" que hacer, Yashiro y la mánager de Kyoko hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Ren solo con el problema.

―No digas más Tsuruga-san, vamos a tu departamento, te cocinaré algo y deberás comerlo TODO.― dijo Kyoko poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Sho los observaba, no tomó el ascensor con ellos, pero los siguió desde lejos hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Ren abría la puerta del acompañante y Kyoko entraba en el Porsche color perla, ella miraba sonriente al primer actor de LME, mientras que él sonreía de vuelta, de pronto la cabeza del primer actor entró en el auto a lo que a ojos de Sho, pareció un fugaz beso en los labios; Ren cerró la puerta del acompañante y entró al automóvil, encendiendo las luces y arrancando el vehículo deportivo.

Sho estaba de piedra, la imagen se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, Shoko-san lo llamó una vez, y no tuvo respuesta. Lo volvió llamar y esta vez el respondió:

―Ellos, están…saliendo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Espero les haya gustado, estaré feliz de recibir sus reviews y alertas :D**

**Nos vemos en unos días más con el capítulo 2 y con la siguiente actualización de Mis ojos mis grandes ojos los de los fulgores eternos :D**

**Ja nee :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este Fic, es parte de Los Retos a la carta de la Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 7: Clichés de películas: n°5: "Los padres se oponen a su amor"**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Sho no podía quitar de su mente la imagen, aún intentaba procesar la información que pasaba en slow motion por su cabeza. Shoko-san lo miraba preocupada, había pasado una semana desde la lectura del guión y su representado seguía con un humor de perros. Desde que Kyoko se había graduado de la secundaria, le era más difícil ponerse en contacto con ella, cuando la llamaba a su móvil, no le contestaba o simplemente lo enviaba a buzón de voz.

Quería saber que era aquello que había visto, quería convencerse a sí mismo que no era real lo que oteó y solo una jugarreta de su imaginación.

«Ellos no pueden estar saliendo, todo Japón lo sabría» Se decía a si mismo.

* * *

Ese mismo día, llegaba al aeropuerto Narita la gran estrella Hizuri Kuu, junto a su hermosa esposa Juliena.

Cuando llegaron a LME, pasaron directamente a la oficina del Presidente de dicha empresa de talentos, Takarada Lory.

―Hizuri-sama y su esposa, Señor.―dijo Sebastián anunciando a los recién llegados.

Lory dio un gran suspiro, sabía lo que venía.

Apenas Julie puso un pie en la oficina de Lory, se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo del cuello y diciendo:

―¡¿Dónde está mi bebé, donde lo tienes escondido, maldito traidor, roba hijos, secuestrador?!

―Yo no he secuestrado a nadie, es él quien no quiere verlos, ¿recuerdas?―dijo el extravagante presidente tratando de zafarse de la enfurecida mujer.

―Esas son cosas que tú le has metido en la cabeza, ¡thief!

―Ara, ara querida, podrás verlo mientras filmamos― le decía Kuu, tratando de calmar a su esposa y salvarle la vida a su amigo.

―¡No! Yo quiero ver a Kuon, no a Tsuruga Ren― decía Juliena mientras se enterraba en los brazos de su esposo.―¿Y mi hija, donde está?, tampoco nos fue a recibir, ¡quiero verla también! No me digas que intentas esconderla de mí como lo haces con mi hijo, Lory.

* * *

Mientras tanto los hijos de Juliena y Kuu tenían un día libre, después de mucho tiempo, el día siguiente sería el primer día de filmación. Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Ren, practicando algunas de sus escenas.

Ren comenzó recitando la primera escena de Lisandro y Hermia a solas:

―_¿Qué tal, mi amor? ¿Por qué tan pálida? ¿Cómo es que tus rosas se han mustiado tan deprisa?_

Mientras Kyoko entrando en personaje respondió:

―_Tal vez por falta de lluvia, que bien podría darles con diluvios de mis ojos._

―_¡Ay de mí! A juzgar por lo que he leído o lo que he oído de casos reales o fábulas, el río del amor jamás fluyó tranquilo. O había diferencia de rango..._

―_¡Qué cruz! Ser noble y no poder prendarse del humilde._

―_... o edades dispares y no hacían pareja._

―_¡Qué cruel! Ser mayor y no poder casarse con una más joven._

―_O depender de la elección de los tuyos._

―_¡Ah, infierno! ¡Que elijan nuestro amor ojos de otros!_

―_O, si había consonancia en la elección, asediaban al amor enfermedad, guerra o muerte, volviéndolo fugaz como un sonido, veloz como una sombra, efímero cual sueño, breve cual relámpago que, en la noche oscura, alumbra en su arrebato cielo y tierra y, antes que podamos decir «¡Mira!», lo devoran las fauces de las sombras. Así de rápido perecen ilusiones._

―_Si los amantes encontraban siempre estorbos, será porque es ley del destino. Soportemos pacientes nuestra pena, pues es cruz que de antiguo se ha llevado, y tan propia del amor como los sueños, suspiros, ansias, deseos y llanto que siempre le acompañan._

―_Buen parecer. Entonces, oye, Hermia: tengo una tía viuda, señora de grandes rentas y sin hijos. Reside a siete leguas de Atenas, y yo soy para ella como su único hijo. Allí, querida Hermia, puedo desposarte; allí no pueden seguirnos las rígidas leyes atenienses. Así que, si me quieres, escápate esta noche de casa de tu padre y, en el bosque, a una legua de la villa, donde una vez te vi con Helena celebrando las fiestas de mayo, allí te esperaré._

―_Gentil Lisandro, por el arco más fuerte de Cupido, por su flecha mejor de punta de oro, por las palomas de Venus, candorosas, por lo que une almas y al amor exhorta, por el fuego en que ardió Dido de Cartago cuando vio zarpar al falso troyano, por cuantas promesas el hombre vulnera (más de las que nunca mujeres hicieran), te juro que en ese lugar que me has dicho mañana sin falta me veré contigo._

―_Cumple el juramento, amor. Aquí viene Helena._

Al terminar el diálogo ambos respiraron profundamente y salieron de sus personajes. A lo que Ren agregó:

―Creo que se parecen un poco a nosotros, ¿no piensas así cariño?― tomando por la cintura a Kyoko y dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente.

―¿En qué exactamente Kuon?

―Bueno, en que se cuestionan su amor por su diferencia de edad o su posición social, como tú en no querer revelar nuestra relación por temor a dañar mi reputación o el temor al qué dirán si se enteran que eres mi novia o mi antigua reticencia a confesarte mi amor por nuestra diferencia de edad.

―Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, puede que se parezcan a nosotros.―le dijo Kyoko apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico.

* * *

Al día siguiente el set era un caos, Murasame Taira, se encontraba hecho un fanboy al encontrarse por primera vez en su vida con su gran ídolo. Mientras que Kuu se encontraba abrazando a quien consideraba su hija. Juliena hacía lo mismo, mientras el resto del elenco miraba en estado de "shock".

Ren miraba la escena desde lejos, por miedo a la reacción de su madre y la posible filtración de su verdadera identidad por la efusividad de ella.

No duró mucho su calma, porque la bella exmodelo, se acercó al joven de cabellos negros y le dijo en perfecto inglés:

―Gusto en conocerlo Tsuruga Ren, espero que mi hijo Kuon se encuentre bien, ¿le ha visto últimamente?― extendiéndole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Mucho gusto Hizuri-san, él se encuentra bien, la última vez que lo vi, dijo que la extrañaba y que pronto iría a visitarla, quiere presentarle a alguien importante para él.

―Dígale que le estaré esperando con ansias― dijo la mujer, mientras que Kuu y Kyoko se acercaban a ellos.

―Has conocido a Tsuruga Ren, él fue quien actuó de Katsuki en el remake de Tsukigoromi, pienso que su actuación fue mejor que la mía, la última vez que vine a Japón le dije que su Katsuki, opacó completamente al mio, ¿no opinas igual cariño?

―Por supuesto que pienso igual, fue impresionante, eres un gran actor Tsuruga-san.―le dijo la mujer tratando de contener sus emociones.

En ese momento el director llamó al elenco a acercarse a maquillaje y vestuario respectivamente, comenzando el rodaje.

Mientras tanto Sho trataba de acercarse a Kyoko, debía averiguar qué ocurría entre ella y Tsuruga Ren.

La escena comenzó a grabarse cuando el director gritó "Acción"

Kuu tomó la palabra diciendo:

―_Acudo a ti consternado a denunciar a mi propia hija Hermia. Acércate, Demetrio. Mi noble señor, este hombre tiene mi consentimiento para unirse a ella. Acércate, Lisandro. Y, mi augusto duque, este otro le ha embrujado el corazón.  
__Sí, Lisandro: tú le has dado tus poesías y con ella has cambiado prendas de amor. En el claro de luna le has cantado a su ventana, afectando con tu voz tiernos afectos, y en su mente tu imagen has sellado con pulseras hechas con tu pelo, sortijas, adornos, caprichos, baratijas, ramilletes y confites, seductores de la incauta juventud; con astucia a mi hija has cautivado, y has trocado la obediencia que me debe en tenaz insumisión.  
__Gran duque, si ella aquí, en tu augusta presencia, se niega a casarse con Demetrio, yo reclamo el antiguo privilegio ateniense; puesto que es hija mía, yo dispongo de ella: o se la entrego a este caballero o a la muerte, como de forma expresa estipula nuestra ley para este caso._

―_¿Qué respondes, Hermia? Considera, hermosa joven, que tu padre debe ser para ti como un dios. Él te dio belleza; sí, y para él tú eres como imagen estampada en cera: queda a su albedrío conservar la figura o borrarla. Demetrio es un digno caballero._― respondió el actor que interpretaba a Teseo, esposo de Hipólita.

―_También Lisandro_.― dijo Hermia

―_En sí mismo, sí; pero en este caso, al no tener la venia de tu padre, el otro debe ser tenido por más digno._

―_Ojalá que mi padre viera con mis ojos._

― _Tus ojos debieran ver con su juicio.―_ dijo Demetrio.

―_Suplico, mi señor, que me perdones. No sé lo que me ha dado el valor, ni si es conveniente a mi recato defender ante ti mi pensamiento. Mas te ruego, mi señor, que me digas lo peor que puede sucederme si me niego a casarme con Demetrio._

― _La pena de muerte o renunciar para siempre al trato con los hombres. Por tanto, bella Hermia, examina tus deseos, piensa en tu edad, mide bien tus sentimientos y decide si, al no ceder a la elección paterna, podrás soportar el hábito de monja, encerrada para siempre en lóbrego claustro, viviendo como hermana yerma de por vida y entonando tenues himnos a la frígida luna. Las que, venciendo su pasión, emprenden tan casto peregrinaje son tres veces benditas, pero en la tierra es más feliz la rosa arrancada que la que, ajándose en intacto rosal, crece, vive y muere en bendita doncellez._

―_Pues así he de crecer, vivir y morir, señor, antes que ceder mi privilegio virginal al hombre cuyo no querido yugo mi alma se niega a obedecer._

―_Considéralo despacio y, con la luna nueva, el día en que mi amor y yo sellemos un contrato de unión sempiterna, ese día prepárate a morir por no acatar el deseo de tu padre, a casarte con Demetrio, como quiere, o, en el altar de Diana, a hacer voto de perenne abstinencia y celibato._

―_Querida Hermia, cede. Lisandro, somete tu falaz pretensión a mi claro derecho._

―_Demetrio, tú ya tienes el amor de su padre; tenga yo el de Hermia. Cásate con él.―_dijo Lisandro

―_Cierto, burlón Lisandro: él tiene mi amor, y con mi amor le daré lo que es mío. Como ella es mía, todos mis derechos sobre ella se los transfiero a Demetrio._

―_Mi señor, soy de tan noble cuna como él y de igual hacienda. Estoy más enamorado, mi posición se equipara, si es que no supera, a la de Demetrio. Y, lo que cuenta más que mis alardes, la hermosa Hermia me quiere. ¿Por qué voy a renunciar a mi derecho? Demetrio (y se lo digo a la cara) ha cortejado a Helena, la hija de Nédar, y le ha robado el alma; y la dulce Helena ama, adora, idolatra con delirio a este hombre corrompido y veleidoso._

―_Debo confesar que también he oído eso y pensaba hablar con Demetrio de este asunto, mas, atareado con los míos propios, se me fue de la memoria. Demetrio, ven, y tú también, Egeo; vais a acompañarme: os quiero hacer una advertencia a solas. Respecto a ti, bella Hermia, prepárate a ajustar tu capricho al deseo de tu padre; si no, las leyes de Atenas, que yo no puedo suavizar, han de entregarte a la muerte o a una vida de santo celibato. Ven, Hipólita. ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? Demetrio y Egeo, venid conmigo. Os he reservado algunas tareas referentes a mis bodas, y quiero hablaros de algo que os toca muy de cerca._

Ambos actores se dispusieron a salir de la escena a lo que el director dijo:

―¡Corte! ¡Es perfecto, en una sola toma! Como era de esperarse del gran Hizuri Kuu, de Tsuruga-kun y de Kyoko-san. Debo felicitarlos a todos ¡ha sido una grandiosa escena!

El rodaje continuó, ahora era el turno de Kanae, Murasame y Sho.

―_Dame el niño y yo iré contigo.―_dijo Murasame Taira, quien encarnaba a Oberón Rey de las Hadas.

―_Ni por todo tu reino. Vámonos, hadas, que tendríamos pelea si me quedara_.―finalizó Titania, saliendo con su séquito.

―_Muy bien, vete. De este bosque no saldrás hasta que te haya atormentado por tu afrenta. Mi buen Puck, acércate. ¿Recuerdas que una vez, sentado en un promontorio, oí a una sirena montada en un delfín entonar tan dulces y armoniosas melodías que el rudo mar se volvió amable con su canto y algunas estrellas saltaron locas de su esfera oyendo a la ninfa de los mares?_

―_Lo recuerdo_.― contestó Sho.

― Corte, eso estuvo bien, pero Fuwa-kun, intenta ser un poco más natural, una toma más―dijo el director. Mientras Chiori y Kijima esperaban a tomar posiciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los vestidores, Hizuri Kuu se llevaba una gran sorpresa, al encontrar a su hijo y su hija adoptiva, ocultos tras uno de los biombos, dándose un casto beso.

―¡Suelta a mi hija Tsuruga Ren!― dijo Kuu, sin ocultar su enfado.

Ambos actores se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del padre enfadado.

―Padre, podemos explicarte, pero por favor cálmate.― dijo Ren.

―¡No señor!, aquí no hay nada que explicar.― dijo Kuu con notoria autoridad sobre su hijo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Agradesco cada uno de sus reviews chicas, espero actualizar el capítulo 3 próximamente, :D**

**Se que hay mucho diálogo de la obra original, pero es hermosa, no puedo resistirme a colocarlos, más cuando tiene que ver con la historia en si :3, es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic donde me baso en una historia así colocando diálogos de otras obras, he leído y visto fic, donde colocan los diálogos de adaptaciones de animés, mangas o doramas, pero nunca me había aventurado a hacerlo y en realidad es complicado, ¡especialmente para no perder el hilo de tu propia historia! y no se transforme en un copy&paste gigante :O**

**Estaré esperando sus reclamos, criticas y tomatazos con ansias, ¡así mismo sus alertas! :D **

**Ja nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este Fic, es parte de Los Retos a la carta de la Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 7: Clichés de películas: n°5: "Los padres se oponen a su amor"**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

―Dije que la sueltes, ¡ahora!

―Papá, déjame explicarte, no seas tan sobreactuado.― le espetó Ren.

―Estas besando y abrazando a mi pequeña e inocente niña, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Además siempre fuiste un playboy con las chicas Kuon.

Kyoko estaba sonrojada a más no poder, mientras que Ren trataba de controlar a su padre.

―Papá por favor, baja la voz, te juro que te explicaré todo, pero por favor, no malentiendas.

―Padre, por favor no te enojes con Kuon, te lo pido.― le dijo Kyoko en tono suplicante, tratando de controlar su vergüenza y su sonrojo.

―No, no, no. Ese playboy de mi hijo no te pondrá un dedo más encima.― replicó Kuu, ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que Kyoko supiera la verdadera identidad de Ren.

* * *

Los días y la filmación avanzaban, Kuu, se dedicaba a traer y llevar a su hija, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, no dejaba que Ren se acercara a ella, puesto que era como si el actor tuviera ojos en la espalda.

Ante esto Sho veía con frustración cualquier intento de acercarse a Kyoko o de tratar de pillar in fraganti a la pareja de actores, ante lo que él quería comprobar.

Aún así, intentó aprovecharse de la confusión para poder averiguar acerca de la verdadera relación entre Kyoko y Ren, había observado durante esos días, que Kuu no dejaba acercar a Ren cerca de Kyoko, por lo que supuso que Kuu sabía algo, su curiosidad era demasiada, debía averiguar qué era lo que sabía Kuu.

Al igual que Puck, quien enredaba los sentimientos de los cuatro amantes en el bosque y las pasiones de Titania por el tejedor, Sho comenzó a acercarse al veterano actor con tal de obtener información, se acercó a él para pedirle consejos acerca de su actuación y en un momento de descuido, le dijo a Kuu que Kyoko y él eran amigos de la infancia.

―¿Así que tú también eres de Kioto?

―Sí Hizuri-san, mis padres son dueños de un riokkan.

―Ya veo.

―Veo que no le agrada Tsuruga Ren, la verdad es que para mí, como amigo de Kyoko no es de fiar, es bueno que usted la proteja Hizuri-san.

Kuu notó las dobles intenciones del joven cantante, no obstante, tampoco dejaría que insultaran a su hijo frente a él.

―Creo que eso no es su incumbencia Fuwa-kun.― respondió secamente el actor.

* * *

La última escena de la película donde aparece Kuu se filmaría ese día:

_―Señor, la que aquí duerme es mi hija y éste es Lisandro; éste, Demetrio; ésta, Helena, la hija de Nédar. Me asombra verlos aquí a todos juntos.―_ dijo Egeo, encarnado por Kuu.

_―Seguramente madrugaron por cumplir con las fiestas de mayo y, sabiendo mi intención, acudieron para honrar la ceremonia. Pero dime, Egeo. ¿No es hoy el día en que Hermia ha de decir a quién prefiere?―_Dijo Teseo

_―Sí, mi señor._

_―¡Mandad que los despierten con las trompas!_

Los amantes se arrodillan y Lisandro comienza a hablar:

_―Perdónanos, mi señor._

_―Levantaos todos, os lo ruego. Sé que vosotros dos sois enemigos. ¿De dónde viene al mundo esta concordia, que el odio queda libre de recelos y duerme con el odio sin temer hostilidad?_― preguntó Teseo.

_―Señor, responderé aturdido, medio en sueños, medio en vela, mas te juro que no sé de verdad cómo estoy aquí. Me parece (no quiero faltar a la verdad) que, tal como recuerdo... Sí, eso es: yo vine aquí con Hermia. Pensábamos salir de Atenas, ir donde pudiéramos, fuera del alcance de las leyes...―_ continuó Lisandro.

_―¡Basta, basta! Señor, habéis oído bastante. ¡Exijo la ley, la ley sobre su cabeza! Se habrían escapado. Sí, Demetrio: te habrían engañado a ti y a mí; a ti, burlándote la esposa; a mí el permiso, mi consentimiento para que sea tu esposa.―_ dijo Egeo con ira.

_―Mi señor, Helena me habló de su fuga, de su intención de venir a este bosque, y yo, en mi furia, los seguí hasta aquí, y a mí por amor me siguió la hermosa Helena. Mas, señor, ignoro por qué poder (pues algún poder ha sido) mi amor a Hermia, derretido como nieve, me parece ahora el recuerdo de algún vano juguete que me hubiera fascinado en la niñez. Toda la devoción y la fuerza de mi pecho, el centro y la dicha de mis ojos es sólo Helena. A ella, mi señor, yo estaba prometido antes de ver a Hermia, pero, como un enfermo, aborrecí este manjar. Ya repuesto, el gusto he recobrado y ahora la deseo, la ansío, la amo y voy a serle fiel eternamente.―_ dijo Demetrio.

_―Queridos amantes, el encuentro es afortunado. Después continuaréis con vuestra historia. Egeo, tengo que impedir tu voluntad, pues muy pronto, en el templo, ambas parejas se unirán conjuntamente con nosotros. Como ya la mañana está avanzada, nuestra caza debe suspenderse. Volvamos a Atenas. Tres parejas son; gozaremos de una gran celebración. Vamos, Hipólita._

―Corte― dijo el director ―Muchas gracias Hizuri-san por su trabajo, ha sido un honor trabajar con usted.

―Al contrario, el honor ha sido mío, por poder trabajar con ustedes.

* * *

Durante la noche, después de la filmación, Tsuruga Ren, decidió enfrentar a su padre, pasó a buscar a Kyoko a su casa, cuando ella bajó se encontró con un joven alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ella sonrió y le dijo:

―Tanto tiempo sin verte "_Corn_"

Él sonrió a la chica, al escucharla llamarlo como el príncipe de las hadas.

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaba el famoso actor de Hollywood y su esposa.

Al sonar la puerta, ambos se extrañaron, no esperaban visitas. Juliena abrió la puerta, pegó un grito que alarmó a Kuu y fue corriendo donde se encontraba la mujer.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la encontró abrazada y llorando entre los brazos del joven rubio que estaba fuera del cuarto.

―Kuon― dijo Kuu con sorpresa.

―Buenas noches padre.― respondió Kuon, sonriéndole.― Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos.

―Vasta de esa farsa Kuon― le dijo Juliena, no soportando más la distancia de su hijo.― Pasen― finalizó haciendo pasar a la joven pareja de actores que se encontraba en la puerta.

Kyoko y Kuon se sentaron juntos frente a frente de sus padres, Kuu no entendía que hacía Kuon ahí. A lo que el joven actor comenzó a hablar:

―No queríamos que te enteraras de nuestra relación de esa manera, teníamos pensado ir a visitarlos en febrero, para mi cumpleaños. Pero ya que te has puesto así de histérico hemos decidido…― tomando la mano de Kyoko entre sus manos―Contarles que Kyoko y yo estamos saliendo. ―hizo una pausa y prosiguió―Sé que te molesta que yo sea su novio, pero la amo, es la persona más importante en mi vida y aunque estés en contra de nuestra relación no pienso dejarla.

Ambos padres, miraron a sus hijos y se miraron entre ellos, luego Kuu lanzó una carcajada.

―No estamos enfadados porque estén saliendo, al contrario, estamos más que encantados, que nuestra linda hija sea parte de nuestra familia de manera formal, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

―Si es eso, entonces ¿por qué están molestos con nosotros?―preguntó Kyoko.

―Estamos molestos con ustedes, porque no nos contaron antes, pudieron habernos llamado y dicho que estaban saliendo.

―Pero, eso es algo que hasta ahora, solo ustedes dos saben, ni nuestros mánager, ni nuestros amigos más cercanos saber acerca de nuestra relación. Lo máximo que tienen son leves sospechas, pero no tienen idea que somos novios.

―¿Y por qué tanto secreto?― preguntó Julie.

―Esa fue decisión de Kyoko, ella cree que puede afectar mi reputación si se enteran que es mi novia, yo en cambio, creo que puedo traerle problemas a su carrera si saben que soy su novio, ya saben cómo es el medio, pueden llegar a decir cosas terribles de las personas y más si es una chica.

―Entiendo.― dijo Kuu― Aún así, nos hubieran avisado, y explicado sus circunstancias, habríamos entendido y mantenido el secreto, hasta que ustedes quieran revelarlo.

―Lo sé y siento mucho haber ocultado esto de ustedes.― dijo Kuon.

―¿Así que ella era la persona que querías presentarme?― dijo Julie.

―Sí, mamá. Te presento a mi novia, Mogami Kyoko.

Kyoko se sonrojó levemente ante la acción de Kuon y sonrió a la mujer que tenía en frente que en esos momentos tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

―¿Y desde cuando están saliendo?

―Hace un par de meses.

―Me alegra ver que te has perdonado Kuon.

―Eso es gracias a ella.― dijo Kuon, entrelazando sus dedos en los de Kyoko.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la pareja de actores, decidieron contarle a sus cercanos acerca de su relación, ya habían pasado la prueba de decirles a sus padres y que estos acepten su amor, ahora solo faltaba que sus amigos, los que en esos momentos se comportaban como padres sobreprotectores, aceptaran que Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren se amaban.

―No estoy de acuerdo― dijo Kanae cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Por qué no? Kotonami-san― preguntó Yashiro quien estaba al borde de un ataque fangirl.

―Hmmm― refunfuñó Kanae― Si le haces daño, te las verás conmigo Tsuruga Ren.― espetó, apuntando desafiantemente al actor.

―Lo acepto― dijo Ren sonriéndole a la actriz de cabello largo.

Fuwa Sho, logrando escaparse de Shoko-san los siguió, escuchó cada una de las palabras de los actores y las reacciones de sus amigos.

No podía creerlo, era cierto, Kyoko se había enamorado de Tsuruga Ren, ignorando por completo aquella promesa que le había hecho hace ya más de un año en aquel estacionamiento.

Su ira era palpable, haciendo que descuidadamente fuera descubierto por Kanae, ella se acercó a él y le dijo:

―Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas Fuwa-san.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Kotonami-san.

―Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo, es de Kyoko de quien estamos hablando, ella es mi amiga, no dejaré que le hagas daño, ya no está sola, ¿sabes?

―Claro, es novia de Tsuruga Ren.

―No, no me refería a eso, ella ahora tiene amigos que la cuidan y la protegen, gente que la ama y se preocupa por ella; ya no está sola, como cuando la trataste como un traste viejo, Fuwa Sho.

―Ese no es asunto tuyo.

―Lo es, porque es alguien a quien amo mucho, es como una hermana para mí, no dejare que la dañes y creo que Tsuruga-san tampoco lo permitiría.

―Pero te oí decirle que no aprobabas que fuera su novio.

―Esas son bravuconerías mías, para infundirle miedo a que le haga daño, aunque con lo devoto que es ese hombre por ella, es obvio que eso nunca pasará, ríndete Fuwa, tu tiempo ya pasó, lo desperdiciaste.

―No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no. Te comportas como una madre sobreprotectora con ella.

―Lo que digas Fuwa Sho, solo te advierto, no te acerques a ellos.

Kanae se dio la vuelta altiva como siempre y dejó a Sho con la palabra en la boca. Ahora estaba claro, la nueva familia de Kyoko, aceptaba su amor por Tsuruga Ren.

Fin.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este fic :D a mi me resultó difícil hacerlo porque el tema de por sí, era complicado, retratar a un Kuu enojado porque Kuon y Kyoko eran novios, me resulta casi inverosímil, espero que sus dudas hayan quedado resueltas :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y sus tomatazos :D ¡las quiero a todas!**

**Nos vemos en unos pocos días con la continuación del fic regular Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos :D**

**Ja nee!**


End file.
